Glee Prompts en Tumblr
by dientesblancos
Summary: Pequeños oneshots hechos en base a recomendaciones que me dan en mi tumblr de parejas varias. Pueden buscarme como "calvindientesblancos".
1. Kurtbastian Halloween

**Estoy tomando "prompts"/"requests" en mi nuevo tumblr para matar el tiempo, si están interesados en pedir algo mi nombre allí es "calvindientesblancos" :) Acá voy a postear las versiones corregidas. **

* * *

><p><strong>1- KurtbastianHalloween**

* * *

><p>Para <strong>Kurt<strong>, disfrazarse era un arte que no debía ser tomado a la ligera. Después de todo, incluía la elección de prendas de ropa que debían estar perfectamente alineadas para caracterizar algo, a un personaje, a un objeto, _a una sensación…_

- Ay,_ ¡Por favor!_ - Exclamó **Sebastian**, su novio de casi un mes después de un año viviendo a Nueva York. - No te hagas el p_oético_ Hummel, vi tus fotos disfrazado de_ Jersey Shore_ con Blaine en facebook. -

Kurt se tiño de rojo, y volteo a verlo con una mueca enfadada.  
>- ¡Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro! ¿¡Ok!? - Exclamó, y lo miro de arriba abajo. - ¿Y qué se supone que traes puesto tú, <em>suricato<em>? -

- Duh, soy una _tortuga ninja_. -

Su novio traía puesto un "caparazón", hecho con descuidadamente con una caja de cartón y unos hilos que lo ataban a la espalda. Además, se encontraba en shorts, con el pecho descubierto y una cinta roja en los ojos.

Kurt lo quedo mirando anonadado, y tras 5 minutos en silencio, convulsiono en una carcajada que le hizo doler el estomago.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿De qué te estás riendo?! -

Quizás no era necesario tomárselo tan en serio.


	2. Huntbastian Sirenas

**2) Huntbastian/Sirenas**

* * *

><p>Todos conocían la leyenda del ser que vivía en la oscura caverna junto a los corales. Algunos habían jurado verlo devorando los huesos de seres humanos que se aventuraban debajo del mar. Otros decían haber sido atacados por su sombra, cuando nadaban pacíficamente cerca de aquellos corales.<p>

Lo llamaban "una abominación", nacido de una sirena y un tiburón. Rechazado al nacer por su propia madre, las leyendas decían que un día saldría de las profundidades en busca de venganza.

Sebastian no creía nada de aquello, pero después de todo, era un tritón joven y sin conciencia de los peligros del mundo. Le aposto a sus amigos que entraría en aquella cueva y no encontraría nada allí. Nick intentó detenerlo, tomándolo de la cola y rogándole que no fuese un idiota, que si los ancianos les advertían era por algo.

Pero Sebastian no era el tipo de persona que hacía caso a las advertencias. Es más, ellas lo provocaban aún más a desafiarlas.

Se aventuro a la caverna sin que nadie lo siguiera, llevando una larga lanza en una de sus manos que Nick le había obligado a llevar consigo por si acaso.

El interior de la cueva era oscuro y húmedo, y Sebastian no entendía como era que creían que alguna criatura viviente podía conformarse con vivir en este lugar. Se adentro unos cuantos metros, pero sin alejarse demasiado… y confirmo que en efecto no había _nada_. O si lo había, se perdía completamente en la oscuridad de la cueva.

- Que pérdida de tiempo. - Murmuro dandosela vuelta, y arrojo la lanza al suelo en una gesto de molestia. No lo admitiría frente a nadie, pero en realidad, dentro suyo, si estaba esperando encontrar a alguien allí adentro.

Alguien, que como él, no se sintiera parte del mundo en el que habían nacido.  
>Sebastian nunca había estado feliz de vivir entre los tritones y las sirenas, y su monótona monarquía bajo el mar. Quería salir al mundo y explorar, conocer los secretos de los siete mares, y quién sabe, tal vez también el mundo humano.<br>Pero su padre, un noble entre la gente del mar, jamás se lo permitiría. Encerraría a su hijo en una jaula antes de permitirle alejarse de su pacífica comunidad, y entregarlo a los horrores del mar profundo.

Sebastian suspiraba desganado, a punto de salir de la caverna, cuando algo lo detuvo en seco. Una fría respiración tras su nuca.

Se dio vuelta con el corazón en la garganta, y se topo con un rostro lleno de cicatrices, y mandíbula repleta de colmillos afilados. El miedo ahogó su grito.

- ¿¡HAS VENIDO A ASESINARME!? - Exclamo el ser, y sus garras largas tomaron a Sebastian de los brazos agitándolo con una fuerza desmesurada.

Sebastian lo contemplo paralizado por el pánico. Parecía un tritón como cualquier otro a primera vista, pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices, y además de las garras y los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, su cola era más parecida a la de un tiburón blanco.

- N-no…y-yo… - Intento decir algo, tartamudeando aterrado.

Y de repente, en un arrebato de ira, el tiburón lo arrojo contra las piedras del suelo de la caverna, y Sebastian perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó horas después, tendido sobre una rocas en un lugar oscuro que no reconocía. Vio a lo lejos al hombre tiburón, sentado sobre otro montículo, dándole la espalda. Sebastian tragó aire recordándolo todo…. y esta vez, en vez de tener terror, pensó: _"era verdad, el realmente existe"._

No estuvo seguro de que delato que se había despertado, pero de pronto el tiburón estaba hablándole sin voltear a verlo.

- Puedes irte, _no te haré nada._ - Su tono era rudo, pero extrañamente melancólico.

Sebastian observó las cicatrices en su espalda que se extendían hacia su cola, y se pregunto quién las habría hecho. Se preguntó si realmente este ser de las leyendas era tan cruel como decían, o solo había sido llevado hacia el extremo por personas que no podían tolerar lo diferente.

- Yo… soy Sebastian. - Dijo, levantando la voz, y comenzó a acerarse con cautela. - ¿Cómo te llamas? -

- _¿Para qué quieres saberlo? _-

Sebastian le toco el hombro, y el tiburón corrió la mano bruscamente. Tras ello se dio vuelta para verlo con una expresión que claramente decía que creía que Sebastian era un demente. Pero muy, muy dentro de sus ojos, Sebastian vio un destello de esperanza iluminarse.

- Quiero ser tu_ amigo_, para eso vine hasta aquí…y bueno, por una tonta apuesta, pero realmente no creía que fueses de verdad, ya sabes, todos hablan del gran _come hombres_ que un día acabara con la sociedad como la conocemos…_ ¿Quién se puede creer todo eso?_ -

Al tiburón se le escapo una pequeña risa. Sebastian lo vio, y noto lo joven que era, seguramente solo un par de años mayor que él. _Y también guapo…_

(Algo en eso de d_esterrado fuera de la ley lleno de cicatrices_ le atraía mucho).

- Hunter. - Dijo el tiburón, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Perdona…? -

- _Hunter_… ese es mi nombre. -


	3. Huntbastian Gatos

**3) Huntbastian / Hunter lleva un gatito a casa**

* * *

><p>Hunter entró rápidamente al departamento, de una manera sigilosamente sospechosa. Hecho un saludo rápido a Sebastian, sentado en el sillón de la sala, y se dispuso a proseguir rápido hacia la habitación.<p>

Pero Sebastian no era ningún tonto, y casi de inmediato había divisado el bulto que Hunter traía bajo su campera de cuero.

- Hunter. - Dijo con un tono cauteloso. - ¿Qué traes ahí? -

El muchacho se paralizó, pero volteo a mirarlo con una expresión nula.

- No traigo nada.-

- _Hunter._ -

- Deja el acto de Sherlock Holmes, Smythe. -

- … es otro gato, ¿No es cierto…? -

Hunter suspiro rendido, y abrió un poco su campera para dejar salir una pequeña colita blanca y peluda.  
>Sebastian se paso una mano por la cara desganado.<p>

-¡Hunter ya tenemos tres gatos en la casa, esto tiene que parar! -

- ¡Se estaba muriendo de frío y hambre en una caja junto al edificio! ¡No podía dejarla allí Sebastian! -

A veces se sorprendía como Hunter podía ser un completo desalmado para algunas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de gatos, era capaz de dormir en el suelo para darles su propia cama.

Sebastian suspiro, y miro al gato recostado a su lado en el sillón. Era un gato negro y adulto, con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Hunter lo había rescatado hace dos meses de una pelea contra un perro, y pese a la insistencia de Sebastian de que lo dejaran en un refugio, acepto que su novio lo trajera a la casa. Sebastian lo había llamado "Scar", como el personaje de esa película de leones, y el pequeño rufián había demostrado tener el carácter de todo un villano.

Eso había conquistado su corazón, y hoy en día era el mejor amigo que jamás había tenido.

Sebastian se levantó del asiento, acercándose a Hunter, el cual lo miro de manera sospechosa, abrazando fuerte el bulto en su pecho. Sebastian termino de abrir el cierre de la campera, y vio salir la cabezita de una gatita blanca, con un solo ojo manchado de color negro como si fuera una pirata.

- Deberíamos llamarla _Jack Sparrow._ -

- ¡Es mujer, no vamos a llamarla como un hombre Sebastian! - Exclamó Hunter indignado, y sin embargo miro a su novio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sebastian lo besó, teniendo muy en mente que jamás podría decirle que no a este loco de los gatos.

'Jackie' durmió acurrucada entre ellos esa noche.


	4. Huntbastian Primera Cita

**4) Huntbastian / Primera cita + Fiesta en la psicina**

* * *

><p>Hunter llegó a la mansión de los Smythe a las seis de la tarde, vestido con una musculosa y un traje de baño negro, sin nada llamativo. Jeff fue quién le abrió la puerta, y le indico que Sebastian (dueño de casa) y los demás ya estaba afuera en la piscina.<p>

Aunque no lo dejara notar en absoluto, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

Hacía dos días Sebastian se le había acercado y le había confesado estar interesado _seriamente _en él, sentimiento que Hunter, a pesar de medio año gritando por los pasillos que era heterosexual, reciproco completamente. Tras ello, Sebastian lo invito a su _"fiesta en la piscina sin padres y con mucho alcohol solo para Warblers"_.

_¿Acaso esto contaba como su primera cita?_

Hunter no estaba muy seguro. Recordó repentinamente a aquella primera novia que había tenido a los catorce años, a la cual había llevado a tomar un helado al parque.

Esta situación era un _poquito _diferente. Pero estábamos hablando de Sebastian, todo en él era inesperado (y quizás por ello Hunter no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia él).

A su lado, Jeff, quién lo guiaba hacia la piscina, se balanceaba dificultosamente con sus pies, claramente borracho. Al parecer las parte de "mucho alcohol" era cierta.  
>Hunter había llegado una hora tarde, así que solo podía imaginarse el estado en el que se encontrarían todos sus amigos.<p>

Y así fue como, su primer vistazo hacia el patio de la casa, fue de un David muy borracho persiguiendo a Wes con una botella de champagne a punto de abrirse, listo para mojarlo con la espuma, mientras gritaban desaforados en la carrera.

El estado de los demás era similar.

_Vaya primera cita, Clarington._

Estaba demasiado shockeado, observando el espectáculo frente a él, que no noto una mano abrazándolo por la cadera.

- Hola guapo, _¿Vienes mucho por aquí? _- Susurró Sebastian burlón, a su oído.

Hunter sonrió de lado, y volteo a mirarlo levantando una ceja. El aliento de Sebastian no olía a alcohol.

- ¿No _bebiste_? ¿Qué le ocurrió al gran Smythe? ¿Acaso te dio cirrosis? - Indagó con un tono divertido de pelea.

- Clarington, _me lastimas_. - Río, y lo apretó contra él más fuerte. Y de repente Sebastian volteaba a mirar a otro lado como si estuviera un poco avergonzado. - Es mi primera fiesta estando _contigo,_¿Acaso crees que iba a ponerme borracho? -

Hunter le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y lo beso. No pudieron escalar demasiado las cosas, porque pronto todos los Warblers dentro de la piscina estaban alentándolos… y de repente… David les estaba echado toda la champagne encima.

Hunter y Sebastian se separaron, mirándose entre ellos de una manera cómplice con el ceño fruncido y sus cuerpos pegajosos.

De un segundo a otro, entre los dos habían levantado a David en el aire, el cual pataleaba descontroladamente, y lo arrojaron a la piscina entre carcajadas.

- Oye. - Dijo Sebastian. - ¿Por qué no abandonamos a estos tontos y vamos a_l jacuzzi _de mis padres? -

Hunter debía corregir sus dudas.

Esta definitivamente iba a ser la mejor primera cita de su vida.


	5. Kurtbastian TLOK

**5) Kurtbastian / AU!The Legend of Korra**  
><em>(aviso que no se que tanto se entienda si no vieron ATLA o TLOK)<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba decidido. <em>Avatar<em> o no, ese Sebastian Smythe era una completa molestia.

- ¡Hey princesa, mira esto! - Exclamó, dicho Avatar, única esperanza del mundo, balanceando bolas de fuego entre sus manos como un malabarista.

Kurt se pasó una mano por el rostro exasperado.  
>- Sabes, si no quisiera salvar esta maldita ciudad… y posiblemente, al mundo entero, ¡Ya te habría dejado completamente solo! -<br>- Awww, no seas así princesa, yo sé que me quieres. - Dijo Sebastian, arrojándole un besito desde el aire.  
>Kurt tomo una de sus lanzas y la arrojo al Avatar, el cual apenas pudo esquivar el golpe directo al cuello.<br>- ¡HEY, HEY! ¡Cuidado con esas cosas! _¡Está bien, tu ganas!_ …. princesa aburrida… -

Sebastian Smythe era el primer Avatar nacido en _Ciudad República_, la ciudad donde convergían habitantes de todas las naciones. Su herencia familiar era originaria de la Nación del Fuego, pero hacía muchas generaciones que un maestro de elementos no nacía en ella. Pero sus padres, cuando al nacer su hijo notaron que escupía fuego por su boca, en vez de sentirse bendecidos, lo repudiaron completamente, y le prohibieron a su hijo desarrollar aquellas habilidades.

Por eso, cuando a los dieciséis años, Sebastian descubrió que también podía controlar la tierra, se quedo completamente callado al respecto. Si sus padres descubrían que su hijo era el _Avatar_, seguro lo encerrarían en un sótano para toda su vida.

El problema es que, poco tiempo después de este descubrimiento, atentados terroristas comenzaron a azotar Ciudad República

Kurt Hummel también era originario de esta ciudad, ninguno de sus padres había sido maestro, y el tampoco lo era. Aún así, su madre, proveniente del Reino Tierra, había sido una_ guerrera Kyoshi _entrenada, y al retirarse y casarse con un mecánico de esta ciudad, le enseño todo lo que supo a su hijo antes de morir.

Kurt y Sebastian, por azares del destino, habían ido a las mismas escuelas durante todas sus vidas.

Y siempre se habían odiado como los peores rivales de la historia.

Y sin embargo, un día Sebastian camino hacia él y lanzo fuego de una mano, y levanto un pedazo de tierra con la otra, rebelándose ante él como el Avatar.

Aún no entendía porque Sebastian había decidido rebelarle a _él _tan grande secreto, despues de años de continuos de insultos.  
><em>"Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca<em>." Pensaba Kurt, pero ya no estaba tan seguro al respecto.

El punto era que ahora combatían juntos los atentados en Ciudad República, enmascarados como _superhéroes_, mientras Sebastian intentaba acabar de dominar los cuatro elementos.

- Sabes, sería mucho más fácil conseguirte un maestro si le dijeras al mundo que eres el Avatar en vez de esconderte tras una máscara… -

- ¡Ya te dije que no Hummel! No insistas. -

- No puedes seguir jugando al niño bueno de mamá y papá por los días, y al vigilante renegado por las noches. -

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! -

- ¡Claro que no lo entiendo pero porque nunca me dices nada! -

Ambos se miraron, con los rostros rojos y sin aliento.  
>Si solo Sebastian fuera una persona más decente, podrían sentarse y hablar de sus problemas, y quizás… y <em>quizás<em> Kurt lo entendería. Pero este era Sebastian Smythe, quien vivía con una mascara tanto en el día como en la noche.

Y si algún día quería lograr ser verdaderamente el Avatar, iba a tener que encontrar el equilibrio dentro de sí mismo.

- Este tema aún no se ha terminado. - Dijo Kurt, acomodándose el cabello. - Pero por ahora… necesitamos mejorar tu control de la tierra, en la pelea pasada casi te matan por no poder hacer un buen escudo… -

Sebastian suspiro pesado.  
>- ¿Qué tienes en mente? -<p>

- Blaine Anderson. - Dijo Kurt, y sacó un panfleto. - Es un jugador de Pro-bending de la escuela Dalton, da clases particulares a maestros tierras… -

- ¿….Quieres que le_ paguemos_ a este chico para que me enseñe tierra control? - Miro detenidamente l panfleto. - ¡Cobra una fortuna! -

- ¡Tu familia es rica Sebastian! Solo dile a tus padres que necesitas un tutor de matemática o algo así… - Suspiro pesado.

- _Esta bien_, iré con el tonto maestro de pro-bending… -

Se sentaron sobre el muelle en silencio, observando la bahía que los separaba a la lejanía de las otras Naciones.

- Kurt…. - Dijo de pronto Sebastian, llamándole la atención. - Gracias… tú, yo sé que no soy fácil de tratar, y aún así… estás haciendo todo esto por mi… -

Kurt lo miro, y de un impulso le tomo la mano.  
>No supo porque lo hizo, este era Sebastian Smythe, <em>su rival<em>. Pero… ahora también era su _compañero_; Y en esos pocos instantes en los que dejaba de actuar como un tonto, y se mostraba vulnerable… esos instantes le hacían palpitar el corazón.

- No te preocupes suricato… - Dijo, y sin soltar su mano, volteo a mirar el horizonte. - Voy a convertirte en el mejor Avatar de la historia. -


	6. Huntbastian Alas

**6) Huntbastian - AU!Alas**  
><strong>TW:<strong> se tocan temas que pueden ser sensibles para algunas personas. Angst.

* * *

><p>No hay una explicación genética de por qué las alas nacen de determinado color. Personas, como Nick, tienen alas del color de su cabello. Otros tienen alas de colores extravagantes, como las verdes que nacen de la espalda de Jeff, y le recuerdan a todo el mundo a un perico.<p>

Se decía que en la antigüedad, se consideraba a las personas con alas negras como enviados del diablo y se los quemaba en la hoguera. Por contraposición, se pensaba que la gente con alas blancas eran una bendición del cielo.

Sebastian nació con un ala negra y otra blanca. No hay muchos casos en el mundo en el que las alas de un mismo individuo tengan colores o patrones diferentes, y aquello lo convirtió en una rareza en un mundo que ya de por si es bastante extraño.

Le costó aprender a bloquear las burlas de sus compañeros en la infancia, y a pretender que las miradas sorprendidas de los adultos no le importaban.

Las personas creían que el color de tus alas hablaba mucho de quien eras.  
>Las alas de Jeff eran verdes como las de un perico, y este realmente hablaba tanto como uno.<p>

_¿Pero qué decían sus alas de Sebastian?_

Su tía, una mujer extraña y supersticiosa, había advertido a su madre que tuviera cuidado con ese niño, porque en él se batallaba continuamente la pelea entre_ el bien y el mal_.

Sebastian pensaba que era una _vieja loca_.

Un especialista les había aconsejado hablar con un psiquiatra, para verificar que todo anduviera bien dentro de la cabeza del niño. Pero Sebastian _no estaba desequilibrado_, aunque quizás si lo estaría si todo el mundo lo seguía tratando como un fenómeno.

En la secundaria logró hacerse respetar a la fuerza, con su personalidad sarcástica, sus sonrisas fingidas y manera de amenazar eficientemente a los demás.

Pero entonces se enamoro de Blaine Anderson, y sus alas _oscuras_ como las del carbón. Pero el chico no quiso saber nada con él, porque sus ojos solo pertenecían a un chico llamado Kurt de la escuela pública… y sus alas_blancas_.

_Sebastian los odiaba demasiado._

¿Acaso el color de nuestras alas también elegían a quién estábamos destinados?

¿Acaso debería conformarse a sus "noviazgos" de 20 minutos en el baño de Scandals para toda la vida?

Sabía muy bien que estaba pensando _demasiado_. La parte coherente de su sentido común sabía muy bien que no existía el destino, y que el color de las alas era tan azaroso como lanzar una moneda al aire.

Y aún así era en lo único que podía pensar desde el momento en el que nació.

Cuando Hunter Clarington se transfirió a Dalton, los alumnos de su clase no pudieron ahogar su sorpresa.

Sebastian, desde su asiento al final del salón, observo con ojos como platos, al chico nuevo de cuya espalda no salía pluma alguna.

_Hunter no tenía alas._Todos sabían que eso era virtualmente imposible.

Hunter era agradable, un poco estricto y competitivo, pero aún así emitía un aura de liderazgo hacia los demás. Todos lo recibieron cálidamente, pero era muy obvio que lo trataban con extremado cuidado y un brazo de distancia.

Nadie preguntaba _"Hey Hunter, ¿por qué no tienes alas?"_ Nadie se animaba a realizar la pregunta obvia.

En cambio, pretendían que no había nada_raro_ en el chico nuevo, pero sus sonrisas cuidadosas delataban la realidad a todo momento.

Sebastian aún no se había acercado, pero observaba la situación como si fuera parte de un Deja Vu. Él mismo había estado en sus zapatos el día que entro en los salones de Dalton, o en cualquier otra escuela o evento al que se dirigiese. Las personas lo trataban como si fuera alguien a quien debían tratar con extremado cuidado por miedo a no ofenderlo… y eso le causaba tanto odio como aquellos que le habían dicho a sus padres que era un _monstruo_.

Solo debía imaginar cómo se sentía Hunter, cuya "rareza" era incluso más notoria.

Sebastian se coloco detrás de Hunter y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda, que hicieron que el otro echara un quejido de dolor.

- ¡Hey chico nuevo, deja de acaparar toda la atención! -

El grupo que rodeaba a Hunter voltearon a ver a Sebastian con muecas de incredulidad por lo que acababa de hacer, pero Sebastian tan solo sonrió mostrando todo los dientes. El nuevo lo miro shockeado, para luego devolverle la sonrisa altanera.

- ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? - Le pregunto, mirándole el rostro, ni siquiera dando caso a las alas detrás de Sebastian. Pero esta vez Sebastian se daba cuenta que Hunter no fingía no verlas por algún intento de ser políticamente correcto… no las miraba porque verdaderamente _no le importaba_.  
>- Sebastian Smythe, y vengo a rescatarte de este grupo de tontos. -<p>

Se encontraban en las gradas del campo deportivo, viendo al equipo de vuelo dar vueltas por el circulo del terreno. Hunter miraba con melancolía a los voladores, y aquello hacía que el corazón de Sebastian se apretara con fuerza.  
>- Lo bueno es que… - Dijo Sebastian de pronto, de manera despreocupada. - Tienes permiso de saltearte mitad de la clase de educación física, es realmente muy tediosa. -<br>Hunter pegó una carcajada, y se acomodo sobre el asiento.  
>- Tienes razón. - Dijo, con una sonrisa triste entre labios. - Se qué te mueres por preguntar, lo has intentado todo el día. -<br>- Sabía que si te molestaba un rato acabarías dándome la respuesta tu solo… ¿Naciste así? -

Hunter sonrió y suspiro, negando con la cabeza. Sebastian tragó una sensación amarga sabiendo lo que eso significaba.  
>- Tuve un accidente y no pudieron salvarlas. - Comento en un tono seco. - Luego de eso me echaron de la escuela militar… aunque no es que no los entienda. -<br>- Eso es bastante injusto. -  
>- Esta bien, me gusta creer que era demasiado bueno para ellos. -<p>

Ambos rieron, y Sebastian, por instinto, apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hunter, pero este no la quito.

- ¿Cómo eran? - Pregunto suavemente.

Y hunter describió sus alas atigradas como las de un halcón. No demasiado grandes ni ostentosas, pero funcionales y más veloces que incluso las de sus instructores. A Hunter se le cayeron unas lagrimas mientras contaba su pasión por volar, pero aún así sonreía, feliz de revivir aquellos recuerdos que habían significado tanto en su vida.

- Me gustan tus colores. - Dijo Hunter luego de un tiempo, cuando ya anochecía per aún seguían ahí en las gradas, solos en medio del campo deportivo.  
>- Solo lo dices por decir… - Comento Sebastian por lo bajo, sin mirarlo.<br>- No, en serio. - Insistió el otro. - Mi prima… tiene un ala rosa y la otra morada, siempre me resulto asombroso, único… es como… si tuviera lo mejor de dos mundos. -

Sebastian comenzó a reir.

- Yo… jaja, yo nunca lo había pensado así. -  
>El peso que sus alas le daban sobre su espalda, de pronto se sintió más ligero.<p> 


	7. Klaine Madoka Au

**anónimo ha dicho:  
><strong>helloo! me gusto mucho tu ficlet the madoka mezclado con newmann! podrias hacer uno asi pero con Klaine de Glee!?  
><strong>Warning:<strong> lo hice bajo la suposición que el anon vio la serie entera más la tercer película de Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica: "Rebellion". Si alguien no la vio NO LEA ESTA ONESHOT!  
>Klaine y Dark!Kurt (brittana de fondo y solo si miran muy cerca).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>7) Klaine - Madoka!Au<strong> 

* * *

><p><strong>Luz y Oscuridad<strong>

Kurt siempre se sintió fuera de lugar dentro de este mundo. Era un hecho que trascendía el ser homosexual en una ciudad llena de personas poco abiertas. Frente a los demás, hablaba del canto y de la moda como de sus grandes pasiones, y aunque aquellas cuestiones de verdad le agradaban, estaban muy lejos de despertar una pasión dentro de él. Kurt vivía en un estadío de tedio constante, viendo los días pasar a su alrededor con una mirada apagada, y deseando que un día, por fin pudiera sentir _algo_.

Fue en ese constante estado de desinterés total, que no se dio cuenta que algo extraño pasaba bajo sus narices y de todos en la ciudad de Lima. O al menos, hasta que Blaine Anderson se transfirió a la escuela Mckinley.

Se conocieron en los casilleros, cuando el chico nuevo le hizo una pregunta, y de inmediato una extraña chispa de interés se prendió en el interior de Kurt. Aquella sensación lo sofoco por completo.

Blaine era todo lo que Kurt no era. Divertido, gentil, _apasionado_… todos lo admiraban y lo querían solo con una semana de haberlo conocido, porque realmente el sujeto era un _halo de luz en medio de la oscuridad_. O al menos así era como Kurt lo veía.

Para la tercera semana de conocer a Blaine, Kurt ya estaba completamente enamorado.

Y allí fue cuando comenzaron los problemas.

Casi le dio un infarto, cuando saliendo por la parte trasera de la escuela, se topo con una criatura extraña de colores alocados, flotando en el cielo y comenzando a devorarlo todo con su oscuridad. De repente, frente a él, Sam Evans apareció, vestido con un traje extraño de tonos amarillos, y una espada de cada mano. Sam comenzó a enfrentarse a la criatura, mientras allí parado, Kurt solo podía observarlo todo boquiabierto y paralizado. Cuando la pelea se volvió más intensa, aparecieron más personas. Santana con un vestido rojo y una larga guadaña entre sus manos… y a su lado Brittany, en un traje purpura con una pollera esponjosa, llevando un mazo gigante tras su espalda.

Pero lo más shockeante fue el último integrante de aquel grupo. Blaine, su amado Blaine… vestido de blanco como un príncipe, lanzando desde atrás una flecha de luz con su arco, que acabo con la bestia por completo.

Kurt cayó de rodillas al suelo. El corazón latiéndole con fuerza, con una combinación de terror y adrenalina, mientras sus ojos se hallaban pegados a la espalda de Blaine.  
>Al lado de Kurt, salto entonces una criatura blanca, parecida a un gato, que con su rostro inexpresivo comenzó a hablarle.<br>- Son chicos y chicas mágicas, quienes salvan al mundo de las brujas. Tú también puedes convertirte en uno, Kurt Hummel… veo el potencial en ti. -

Blaine le explico todo con paciencia. Al poco tiempo de llegar a Mckinley, encontró a Sam peleando contra una de estas brujas de la misma manera que Kurt los había visto a ellos. Kyubi, la criatura blanca que le había hablado a Kurt, le ofreció entonces un trato.

Si Blaine aceptaba dar su vida por la causa de salvar al mundo, Kyubi le concedería su deseo más grande. A sí mismo, Kyubi le prometía lo mismo a Kurt, quien no estaba realmente seguro de tomar el trato.

_¿Cuáles fueron sus deseos?_ Les había preguntado entonces Kurt.  
>El problema era que, el mismo, jamás había deseado nada.<p>

Sam le conto entonces como su familia había estado pasando por graves problemas economicos, y terminaron en la calle. Ver a sus padres y a sus hermanos vivir en esas condiciones fueron los que lo llevaron a aceptar el trato con Kyubi.  
>Santana por su parte, se rehusó a contar su historia, mientras que Brittany… ella había sido atropellada por un hombre borracho en la calle, quien la dejo allí tirada. Al borde de la muerte, Kyubi apareció, según ella, <em>"como un ángel"<em> y le dio otra oportunidad de volver a la vida. Santana le apreto la mano mientras la rubia lo contaba.

Kurt miro entonces expectante a Blaine.  
>¿Qué era lo que Blaine deseaba tanto, que lo había llevado a tomar esta decisión?<p>

- Yo pedí un _pastel_. - Dijo tranquilamente, con una sonrisa entre labios. Kurt abrió grandes los ojos.  
>- <em>¿Qué…? <em>-  
>Blaine rió, y se sonrojo con un poco de vergüenza.<br>- Ah, veras…yo.. lo único que quería era… ayudar ¿Sabes? Siempre sentí que, no podía hacer nada importante en este mundo, y de repente vino esta oportunidad y…yo solo quería ser un héroe… -

Por supuesto que Blaine, demasiado bueno para su propio bien, había aceptado el trato solo para ayudar a la humanidad. Kurt no creía ser capaz de tal proeza… pero era aquella razón por la que admiraba tanto al otro después de todo, porque le era realmente sencillo encontrar algo por lo que luchar.

Pero el tiempo le demostró, no solo a Kurt, pero a todo el grupo, que no todos los sueños terminaban en un final feliz.

Sam fue el primero en morir, su cabeza siendo devorada por una de las brujas. Nadie nunca encontró su cuerpo, porque los cuerpos de los chicos mágicos desaparecían al morir.

Luego paso algo que nadie esperaba, y Santana, consumida por una extraña angustia, acabo convirtiéndose en una bruja.

Al parece Kyubi les había obviado información. No les había dicho, que si se contaminaban demasiado, acabarían convirtiéndose en sus mayores enemigos.

Brittany murió peleando contra ella, en un intento desesperado de salvarla que acabo destruyéndolas a ambas.

Cuando Blaine quedó solo, y se avecinó un ataque masivo de brujas, el resultado fue obvio y fatídico.

Sujetando el cadáver sin vida de Blaine, Kurt lloró por primera vez desde que su madre había muerto, mientras la ciudad a su alrededor se sumía en el apocalipsis, sin _chicas mágicas_ algunas que pudieran salvarla. Kurt levantó la mirada y observó a Kyubi con odio… él había sido el culpable, los había a arrojado a todos ellos a este juego, evitando información y sometiéndolos a la muerte segura.

Kurt volteo a ver una vez más a Blaine, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos. Se dio cuenta entonces, que no valía la pena vivir en un mundo en el que él no estuviese. En donde la única persona que lograba hacerlo sentir algo… odio, tristeza, pasión…amor… donde aquella persona estaba muerta entre sus brazos.

- Kyubi. - Dijo secamente. - Haré un trato contigo… quiero volver en el tiempo, y salvar a Blaine… quiero evitar que esto llegue a suceder. -

Kurt se convirtió en una chico mágico y sus poderes lo trasladaron hacia atrás en el tiempo. Despertó en el mismo día en que Blaine se transfirió a Mkinley… y esta vez estaba decidido a cambiar la historia, e impedir que hiciera aquel trato con Kyubi.

Pero fue una tarea realmente difícil, y de repente, Kurt perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había revivido el mismo mes. Cuantas veces había visto morir a Santana, Brittany y Sam. Cuantas veces Blaine había aceptado el trato con Kyubi como si se tratara de un deber moral, a pesar de las advertencias de su amigo de ojos azules.

Entonces... en la última ocasión, cuando el Blaine se hallaban al borde de la pelea contra la invasión de brujas… Kurt se _quebró_ y le conto todo. Le conto sobre cada una de esas veces, sobre cómo había pasado por esto como si viviera en un loop constante. Como no había forma de que él solo destruyera a todas esas brujas, pero que si Blaine aceptaba el trato con Kyubi para ayudarlo a pelear… sería para Kurt nuevamente otro fracaso.

Blaine lo miro de una manera determinada, y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- ¿Blaine…? - Dijo Kurt, mirandolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una expresión desesperanzada.  
>Blaine le tomo el rostro entre manos y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. Tras separarse, su sonrisa era triste… y Kurt supo que el chico estaba por hacer algo que no le agradaría.<br>- Lo lamento Kurt… - Y volteo a ver a Kyubi.  
>- ¡NO! ¡Blaine! ¡No puedes… no puedes…! - Estaba a punto de volver a retroceder el tiempo, a punto de hacerlo. Pero Blaine le coloco una mano encima deteniendolo.<br>- Por favor… confía en mí. Es hora que le pongamos un _fin_ a esto, es hora que… por fin descanses, y puedas vivir feliz… -

_"Pero no quiero vivir si tu no estás allí" _

No pudo decir esas palabras.

Blaine le pidió a Kyubi un nuevo deseo: quería viajar por el tiempo, y eliminar a todas las brujas del mundo, antes que siquiera pudieran nacer.

Su deseo cambio la existencia del mundo, lo convirtió en una especie de Dios que viajaba por las lineas temporales, en constante espera por salvar a las almas desesperadas que estaban a punto de ser corrompidas por la oscuridad.

Kurt despertó en un mundo que se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de Blaine Anderson. Nisiquiera sus padres, ni Sam, su mejor amigo, recordaban que Blaine había existido.

Kurt despertó en un mundo, donde en vez de Brujas, peleaban contra _espectros_… pero de todas maneras, nadie tenía que ser sacrificado para lograrlo.

Kurt se decidió a que seguiría peleando por la memoria de Blaine, quien desde otro plano los vigilaba como un ángel guardián.

O eso creía… hasta que este nuevo mundo acabo sofocándolo por completo.

Vivir en un mundo sin Blaine, era como volver a ese estado completo de tedio en el que se encontró durante toda su vida antes de conocerlo. Al menos, cuando viajaba por las líneas temporales, aún podía tenerlo a su lado, volver a conocerlo de nuevo cada día.  
>Blaine se había transformado en el centro de todo su mundo, y ahora que el chico no estaba… Kurt se ahogó en la completa desesperación.<p>

No se dio cuenta el momento en el que el mismo se convirtió en una bruja, y arrasó a la ciudad con sus poderes. No se dio cuenta, de que este era su último intento desesperado de poder volver a la persona que tanto amaba, que le era imposible seguir adelante sin ella.

Blaine apareció entonces frente a él entonces, con alas blancas tras su espalda, cargando su gran arco de luz. Vino a buscarlo, a salvarlo de la oscuridad y llevarlo consigo a la eternidad.

Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo tranquilamente.  
>- He venido por ti… - Le susurro en el oído.<br>Y entonces Kurt lo apretó con fuerza.

"Si… has venido por mi…" Dijo Kurt, y su tono se tiñó de un tinte oscuro._ "… y has caído en mi trampa." _

Las manos de Kurt atravesaron a Blaine, y le quitaron el artefacto de poder en su interior. Blaine lo miro boquiabierto, quedándose sin aire, con su alma siendo contenida entre las manos del sujeto que había venido a salvar.

Entonces los poderes de Kurt absorbieron a los de Blaine… y Kurt se transformó en algo mucho más poderoso que una bruja o que un ángel.

Kyubi miro atento como la oscuridad transformaba a Kurt, y las alas negras se desprendían de su espalda, mientras Blaine volvía a caer al mundo real nuevamente.

- ¿En qué es lo que te has transformado? - Le pregunto. - ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió? -

- _Incubator._ - Lo llamó con desprecio, y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro. - Nunca tuviste en cuenta, que el odio y la angustia no son las sensaciones más corrompen a las personas… _el amor_… -

Se detuvo, y luego continuo.

- Si el amor convirtió a Blaine en un ángel… entonces, _yo me convertí en el demonio_…-

Y entonces, cerró los ojos, y la realidad de moldeo a su propia voluntad.

Blaine despertó sin recordar nada, nuevamente en el día que se transferiría a la escuela Mckinley.  
>Pero desde aquella mañana, sentía una extraña sensación… como si algo no encajara, como si todo a su alrededor estuviera completamente<em> mal<em>.  
>Y luego se topo con un chico de hermosos ojos azules en la entrada de la escuela, que lo miraba con una sonrisa extraña como si estuviera esperándolo.<p>

Kurt se había convertido en el Dios de este nuevo mundo, donde se aseguraría que Blaine, de manera obsesiva, se convirtiera en solamente _suyo_.

Y mientras tanto, esperaría al día en que Blaine volviera a _despertar _de este sueño en que se encontraban inmersos… y con su luz lo arrastrara directamente al infierno.


End file.
